Welcome to Neverland
by Red Witch
Summary: A freak accident has turned Goose into a kid again. This causes the other Galaxy Rangers severe growing pains.


**Goose shot the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters. Koch Entertainment does. I've always been a fan of the show and it's about time I wrote a fic on it! Just a crazy idea in my crazy head that needed to escape! **

**Welcome to Neverland**

"All right," Commander Walsh put his hand to his head in order to stop the throbbing migraine. "Could someone explain to me how in the world did Shane Gooseman, our Supertrooper Galaxy Ranger ended up being turned into a **ten year old boy?" **

"It does sound a little bad when you put it like that," Ranger Buzzwang, the blue and white robotic Ranger remarked. In Walsh's office were Zach, Niko, Doc, Zozo and Q-Ball.

"A little bad?" Walsh raised a bushy brown eyebrow and growled. "Try **very** bad Buzzwang! Now tell me what the hell happened."

"Well sir," Zach coughed and absently ran his bionic hand through his brown hair. "It all started when we got back from that raid on Tortuna. You know the secret genetics lab the Queen of the Crown was running?"

"I am aware of the recent mission Captain Foxx," Walsh said acidly. "What I am not aware of is how **that **resulted into **this!"**

He pressed a button showing a sight on the view screen no one ever thought they would ever see. A ten year old version of Shane Gooseman happily blasting away fake aliens on a target practice course. He still had his blond wavy hair and his impish green eyes but his size had clearly diminished. In fact he was now wearing a black shirt and jeans with boots instead of his standard ranger uniform, seeing as it no longer fit him.

"It's a good thing you never throw away your kid's old clothes Captain," Doc, the self proclaimed Billy Dee Williams of Outer Space quipped. "Because if you didn't we'd really be watching something frightening."

"At least he still has his sharp shooting skills," Q-Ball, the bald scientist remarked.

"DOC WHEN I'M FINISHED HERE I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Shane's shouted in a voice that was no longer it's deep resonating self, but a very high pitched, almost feminine voice. "AND THEN BUZZWANG AND Q-BALL!"

"That's not necessarily a **good** thing," Doc gulped.

"Not for you," Niko, casually flicked her long auburn waist length hair with amusement.

"So could anyone tell me exactly why young Gooseman wants to blast the three of you into atomic particles?" Commander Walsh asked. "And why I shouldn't **let** him?"

"You see sir…" Doc coughed.

"It's kind of a long story," Q-Ball coughed.

"Short version," Commander Walsh said. "Please."

"Uh Ranger Hartford and Q-Ball were having another argument and they kind of startled me while I was carrying a canister of an experimental gas of unknown properties," Buzzwang informed them. "As a result Ranger Gooseman was exposed to a small amount of the gas which affected his bio-systems which resulted in…"

"I can see for myself the results, Buzzwang," Walsh said acidly. He glared at Q-Ball and Doc. "You two were playing baseball in the lab again weren't you?"

"It wasn't really a baseball," Doc coughed. "Just a crumpled up piece of paper."

"A crumpled up piece of paper that was a foul ball," Q-Ball gave him a look.

"It was not a foul! It was a perfectly good **strike!**" Doc snapped at him. "Just because you are a sore loser…"

"ENOUGH!" Commander Walsh shouted with authority. He turned off the viewing screen. "I don't care how this happened. I only care about fixing the problem! It **can **be fixed right?"

"Oh yes, fortunately his bio-system is processing the gas so that the effects are only temporary," Q-Ball told him. "It should wear off in about a day or so. Then Gooseman will be back to normal."

"Whatever **that **is," Doc grinned.

"Fine," Walsh sighed. "The last thing we needed to do was raise a hyperactive Supertrooper child for the next ten years! Now the question remains what are we going to do with him while he's in this state? Obviously he can't go on duty looking like **that!"**

"Can't you quarantine him in sick bay for a day or so?" Doc asked.

"You mean the sick bay Goose **trashed** when he realized what had happened to him?" Niko asked. "Besides he's not sick, just stuck in an odd situation."

"Well the three of you are just going to have to watch him until he returns to his normal size," Walsh informed the three rangers. He looked at Q-Ball and Buzzwang. "The two of you will analyze and study the gas and see if there's a way to make an antidote in order to shorten the effects."

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't," Niko sighed. "I have to attend the Andorian Archeological Conference this afternoon with Ambassador Waldo. I'm one of the keynote speakers on some of the artifacts of ancient Andor we recently studied."

"You're right Niko, we can't offend the Andorians," Walsh conceded.

"Sir I can't take him either. I was supposed to take my kids to Fantasy Fun Land, that new theme park for the day," Zach grumbled.

"You're just going to have to take him with you," Niko suggested.

"Are serious?" Zach blinked. "You want me to take Goose to Fantasy Fun Land? Goose? **Shane Gooseman?** Our Shane Gooseman? Mister Happy himself?"

"Why not?" Niko shrugged. "Besides this should be good for him. As a Supertrooper he never really had a childhood. This is a perfect opportunity for him to experience what it's like to be a kid."

"You know she does have a point there," Doc reasoned. "Let the Little Gosling be happy at last."

"And Doc can help you keep an eye on him," Niko grinned.

"Are you out of your **mind**?" Doc gave her a look.

"You **are** partially responsible for the situation, I think that is a perfect punishment for…" Walsh began.

"DOC WHERE ARE YOU?" Shane's young voice echoed through the hallway. "COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

"Oh dear," Doc gulped. "It seems our little Goose is going to have a temper tantrum. Niko please calm him down so that he doesn't kill me."

"Me?" Niko gave him a look.

"He likes you!" Doc pleaded. "He won't **shoot** you!"

"**No one** is going to shoot **anyone**," Walsh sighed. "But just to be on the safe side, Niko if you wouldn't mind…"

"You boys are all a bunch of cowards you know that?" Niko gave them a look before going outside.

Zach gave Walsh a look. "All right I know why most of us didn't go out there but why not **you **Commander, if you don't mind me asking? I mean you did train him from birth after all."

"Let's just say there are **reasons** we had a healthy supply of small cattle prods back at Wolf Den when Shane and the other Supertroopers were that age," Walsh informed him. "The scary part was that they didn't always **work**."

Speaking of work, Niko had hers cut out for her. "Shane, give me the gun," She spoke in her most severe voice. "I'm serious. Give me the weapon."

"NO!" Shane shouted at her, clutching onto it with one hand and raising his small fist with the other. "NOT UNTIL I BLAST THOSE BOZOS INTO A BILLION PIECES!" The former six foot eight ranger was now about three foot five and very annoyed.

"You are not going to blast anyone into anything!" Niko told him sternly. "Give me the gun."

"NO!" Shane shouted back.

"Do you want a time out young man?" Niko snapped.

"This isn't funny, Niko!" Shane snapped.

"I know it isn't Shane," Niko said sympathetically. "I can understand that you're upset but shooting people will not help anything."

"Niko, I'm a Supertrooper. Shooting people solves **everything!"** Shane told her.

"Shane…" Niko warned.

"Oh all right!" Shane reluctantly handed over the weapon to her. "But only because shooting them is too quick! It would be like letting them off easy."

"I know you're frustrated over the whole situation," Niko said. "But it's not permanent…"

"It **better** not be…" Shane grumbled. "I don't want to go through **that** childhood all over again."

"Well you never really had much of a childhood at all did you?" Niko said. "Think of this as an opportunity to regain what you missed out on."

"An opportunity for what? To be **short?**" Shane snapped. "Newsflash Niko, I don't miss **that!"**

"You're not short," Niko said. Shane gave her a look. "Okay so you are a little short. But for a ten year old you're not…" Shane gave her another look. "Okay so maybe you are a little on the…But it looks fine on you. In fact I think you look rather cute."

"I am **not **cute!" Shane's face grew all red.

It was at that moment Doc stuck his face out the door. "There's my cute little Gooseman! I mean Goose**boy**."

"GIVE ME BACK THE GUN, NIKO!" Shane shouted and tried to grab it, but Niko calmly held the weapon over her head. "AW COME ON! NO FAIR! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Great timing Doc," Niko said sarcastically. "Shane, Doc is very sorry for what he did to you. Aren't you Doc?"

"Really sorry," Doc held up his hands. "You know me, I kid because I love ya big guy…I mean…"

"If the next **two words** out of your mouth are 'little guy' I will **bite** your kneecaps off," Shane gave him a look. "I've done it before you know?"

"Okay, touchy touchy…" Doc gulped. "Look Goose it's not all bad. Look at the bright side! You get the day off and we're gonna hang out with the Captain and the kids. It will be fun!"

"You don't **want **to know what I would consider **fun** right now?" Shane growled. "And what do you mean the Captain and the kids? You mean that stupid amusement park he was talking about?"

"It's not a stupid amusement park," Doc said defensively. "All the rides and attractions are state of the art. There are rides, games…"

"Is there a shooting gallery?" Shane asked.

"Shane, give it a chance will you?" Niko asked. "I mean you never really been to an amusement park before right? Why not enjoy yourself for once and see what it's all about? Come on Goose. Please?"

"Are you going to be there?" Shane was annoyed but they could tell he was close to giving in.

"I can't, sweetie you know I have that conference with Uncle Waldo today," Niko realized too late what she just said. "Uh I mean…"

"Niko it's my body that's shrunk. Not my **brain!"** Shane gave her a look.

"Sorry," Niko shrugged. "I couldn't help it. You look so cute."

"Stop calling me that," Shane was turning red.

"But you are **cute!**" Doc beamed. "You are just the cutest little man…"

"And you will be the **deadest little man** when I get back to my real body!" Shane gave him a dark look.

"Come on Goose," Doc told him. "You know it was an accident. And I'll make it up to you. I promise! Look!" He dug out some wrapped candy. "I've got some Star Tarts. I was gonna save 'em for later but you can have them."

"Don't give him that," Niko said to him. "Those things are pure sugar."

"Well that's what kids eat," Doc said.

"He doesn't want your candy Doc," Niko told him. "Put that away."

"Wait a minute Niko," Shane told her, having a strange powerful urge overcome him. "What flavor are they?"

"It's a mix," Doc told him giving him the peace offering. "Raspberry Rocket, Chocolate Cosmos, Blueberry Blast and Sour Sweet Stars."

"Well…I guess if you really are sorry…" Shane opened up the packet. "It couldn't hurt to at least **try** these." He popped a few into his mouth. "Hey these aren't so bad."

"See it's one of the great things about being a kid," Doc said. "That and getting into an amusement park for half price."

"Doc if you don't shut up, I **will **give him the gun back!" Niko roared. Shane gave him a deadly look. "Get out of here!"

"Okay, okay…" Doc hurried back into the room where Walsh and the others were waiting. "I think he's starting to calm down."

"Doesn't **sound **too calm out there," Zach winced when he heard Shane yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Oh you know Goose, he'll be fine," Doc waved. "I gave him some candy and he'll calm down and…"

"You gave Gooseman **candy?**" Walsh sat up in shock. "You actually gave a **Supertrooper child** candy?"

"Yeah," Doc blinked. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"GOOSEMAN COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MANIAC!" Doc yelled at the top of his lungs as he chased a hyperactive ten year old Shane all over the park. "AND STOP TACKLING THE MASCOTS!"

"You had to give him candy didn't you?" Zach chuckled as he shook his head. He was in civilian clothing with his two children.

"Captain, with all due respect…**Shut up!"** Doc snapped. He was also in civilian clothing but his usually impeccable outfit was covered in ice cream and dirt. His normally tidy hair was a mess. He turned around and screamed. "GOOSE! DON'T KICK THE GUY IN THE SQUIRREL SUIT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"This is why you **don't **give children sugary treats before you go anywhere," Zach smirked.

"THIS IS WHY THEY SHOULD PUT ALL CHILDREN UNDER TWELVE ON LEASHES!" Doc screamed as he got his breath back and started chasing Shane again. "GOOSEMAN! NO! STOP BITING THAT POOR GUY IN THE DOG COSTUME! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Don't you think that this is all kind of weird?" Fourteen year old Zachary Foxx Jr. (Little Zach to everyone he knew.) said to his younger sister. "I mean Ranger Gooseman is now a kid…"

"No weirder than any of the **other stuff** we've been through," His thirteen year old sister Jessica shrugged. "Alien invasions, crazy computers with self esteem issues, our school being invaded by toys, marshmallows covering an entire planet…Dad being in a **rock band** and winning a music competition?"

"Your sister does have a point," Zach nodded. "Still I have to admit that even **I'm **a little disturbed by this."

"LET HIM GO GOOSE!" Doc screamed. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT HIS HOLY LET HIM OUT OF THAT HEADLOCK!"

"Actually I'm **very **disturbed by this," Zach gulped. "Kids lets go over here for a while…"

"So people won't think that we're with **them?**" Zach Jr. asked.

"AAAHHHH! OH MY OH MY! GOOSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID **THAT **WITH AN ICE CREAM CONE! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE…"

"Yes," Zach turned his kids around and hurriedly walked away. "Come on kids let's go look at some of the exhibits."

"But what about Doc?" Jessica asked. "He sounds like he needs help."

"OWWWW! GOOSEMAN! STOP HITTING ME!"

"He's not getting any from me," Zach walked away faster. "That's for sure!"

"But Dad…" Jessica began.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MASCOT'S HEAD?! AAAAHHHH!"

"Doc got himself into this, he can get himself **out!"** Zach told his daughter.

The three of them spent the next hour enjoying themselves on the rides and the exhibits.

"SOMEONE GET THAT MALLET AWAY FROM THAT CRAZY KID!"

And trying to pretend that they didn't know who Goose and Doc were. Unfortunately they couldn't do it for very long.

"ATTENTION PARK CUSTOMERS," An announcement was made. "WILL CAPTAIN ZACHARY FOXX PLEASE COME TO THE CUSTOMER SERVICE ISLAND. YOUR SERVICES ARE REQUESTED FOR…HEY…LEGGO!"

"CAPTAIN!" Doc's voice could be heard. "CAPTAIN HELP! THE GOOSE IS ON THE LOOSE! HE'S OUT OF CONTROL! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HE TIED ME UP WITH SILLY STRING TO A TRAIN AND I WAS STUCK ON IT AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HE'S A MANIAC! A MANIAC!"

The sounds of a struggle could be heard. "Captain Foxx please report to the Customer Service Island," A tired voice could be heard. "And could the Medical Team report with a sedative? Or two dozen?"

"Oh boy…" Zach winced. "You kids will be all right by yourselves right? I gotta go."

"We understand Dad," Zach Jr. shrugged. "You do what you have to do."

Their father ran off muttering something about murder under his breath. "Wow it sounds like Goose is really out of control," Jessica realized. "Were we ever that bad?"

"I hope not," Zach Jr. told his sister.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Hey guys!" Shane drove up to them on a little go cart, nearly running over several passerby in the process.

"I'm going to take a guess and say no," Zach Jr. blinked. "Goose! Dad just ran off looking for you!"

"What did you do to Doc?" Jessica asked.

"It's called payback," Shane told them.

"Did you really tie Doc to a train?" Jessica asked.

"It was one of those little toy trains," Goose said as he got out of the go cart. "Doesn't even go over thirty miles per hour. It's not like I tied him to the tracks."

"Aren't those go-carts limited to a specific driving area?" Jessica asked.

"Not anymore," Shane grinned. "I fixed 'em. I gotta admit being a kid is a lot more fun this time than it was the first time."

"Didn't you have fun growing up?" Zach Jr. asked. "Didn't you play games or anything?"

"Supertroopers don't play anything except soldier," Shane explained to Zach Jr. "Well that and 'Let's Beat Up the Runt'. I **hated **that game."

"That sounds like it sucks," Zach Jr. said.

"It did now that I think about it," Shane shrugged. "But what are you gonna do? Come on let's go on some rides! Hey what's that?"

Shane pointed to a cotton candy stand. "That's cotton candy," Jessica told him.

"Candy! Great!" Shane was excited. "You know I never really got into candy. Didn't have it as a kid much and by the time I was introduced to it, well I just didn't get a taste for it. But for some reason I really, really, like it!"

"Uh Goose, don't you think you've had enough?" Jessica asked.

**"No way!"** Shane ran towards the candy stand. "CANDY HERE I COME!"

"Oh boy…" Zach Jr. winced. "This will not end well."

"I've never seen Goose so hyper," Jessica asked. "This isn't like him."

"Remember what Dad told us about the Supertrooper project?" Zack Jr. asked his sister. "I guess Goose was never really a kid when he **was** a kid. And now that he's a kid again, some kind of kid instincts have kicked in."

"YEAH! CANDY!" Shane was munching on a huge swab of cotton candy with one hand and a candy bar with another. "THIS IS GREAT!"

"He's certainly making up for lost time," Jessica blinked.

"COME ON LET'S HIT THE RIDES!" Shane shouted as he ran towards the nearest ride with his eyes spinning.

"Come on, we'd better keep an eye on him…" Zach Jr. followed the diminutive ranger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TOO SHORT TO RIDE THE ROLLER COASTER?" Shane shouted at a park attendant. "I'LL SHOW **YOU **WHO'S SHORT! AAHHHH!" He tackled the park attendant and started beating him up.

"OW! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY KID! AAAAHHHHH!" The poor park attendant tried to defend himself. "AHH YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"Oh God no…" Zach Senior ran up to his kids with several security officers. "Not **another one!"**

"Dad we found Goose," Zach Junior said.

"GET THAT KID!" A security officer shouted as they charged on Goose. However they discovered that the boy was much stronger and more adept at fighting than he looked.

"AAAHH! HE BIT ME! AAAHH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! HE'S GOT MY LEG! MY EAR! MY EAR! AAAHHHHH! OW! MY ARM! WHOAAAAAHH! OH MY GOD! MY SPLEEN!"

"We are never going to be allowed back in this park again are we?" Jessica asked her father.

"I don't think so sweetheart," Zach sighed as a security guard was thrown into some nearby bushes. "I don't think so."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Doc what are you doing here?" Niko hissed as she went to meet him and Shane in the foyer of the Andorian Embassy. "And what happened to **you?**"

"**He** happened to me!" Doc was covered in dirt, ice cream and silly string. He pointed to Shane. "Look at what he did to me! And I got off **easy** compared to the park attendants!"

"Hi Niko," Shane grinned.

"Hi Shane," Niko sighed. "Where's Zach?"

"He fled for his life and the safety of his children after we got kicked out of the amusement park," Doc told her. "And I can't say I blame him!"

"Hey what's that?" Shane looked at something in the corner and went off to check it out. Neither Doc nor Niko noticed him wandering away.

"Good for him huh? An opportunity huh?" Doc hissed. "It was a good opportunity for him all right! A good opportunity to take **ten years off** of my life!"

"Doc what happened?" Niko asked.

"What happened? I just **told you** what happened! Goose got high on candy and tore an amusement park apart!" Doc snapped.

"I **told **you not to give him that candy," Niko shook her head.

"Some help **you** are!" Doc said. "Look I can't do this alone! He's been…" He looked around. "Hey where did he…" He saw Shane trying to touch some art. "NO! STOP!"

"Whoa…" Shane nearly knocked it over. Doc barely caught it in time.

"This day can not get any worse…" Doc groaned.

"Ranger Hartford?" Senator Wheiner (pronounced 'Whiner', a distinction not gone unnoticed by many of his critics and colleagues.) strode over him. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"I've been asking God that all day," Doc groaned. He sat up with the art in his arms. "Senator, good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same for you," Senator Wheiner winced at his appearance. "What happened to your…AAAAHHHH!" He winced in terror when he saw Shane. "Oh God what is **that?"**

"It's a boy Senator," Niko sighed.

"I know it's a boy! But he's…He looks like…" Wheiner pointed a nervous finger at Shane.

"Uh Senator Wheiner I'd like to introduce you to my nephew…Goooo---Uh Gerald!" Doc said quickly. "Who I am babysitting today."

**"Gerald?"** Shane gave Doc a look as he got up and put the artwork back on the pedestal.

"He's my sister's husband's cousin's child," Doc said quickly. "Twice removed. I know the resemblance to Gooseman is **uncanny** but he's **not **Gooseman. **Right Gerald?"**

"Oh, yeah right…" Shane got the hint. "And this is my **Uncle Walter**…"

"And Uncle Walter is taking you **home,**" Niko pressed the point. "Right now!"

"Oh no he is **not**," Doc turned on Niko. "Because if he does Uncle Walter will have a **nervous breakdown!"**

"Just give us a moment, Senator," Niko said diplomatically. "Obviously Ranger Hartford needs my advice! Excuse us!" She pulled Doc away after he put down the artwork.

"Humph the resemblance is uncanny," Wheiner blinked. "You really **do** look like that genetic freak Gooseman."

"Oh really?" Shane's eyes became cold. "I heard Gooseman was a cool ranger."

"He's a menace," Wheiner sneered, oblivious to anything but his own self importance. "A dangerous mistake the government made and a creature that should have been frozen years ago. Where the hell is the bar?" He staggered off.

"Oh I am not gonna let **this** opportunity go by…" Shane growled and stalked the Senator.

Meanwhile both Niko and Doc were arguing in the corner, forgetting about Shane. "Come on this is Goose we are talking about…" She pleaded.

"Niko he is **not **our Goose," Doc hissed. "He has turned into Damien, the demon child from Hell!"

"Doc…"

"He is **out of control** and he is on a rampage!" Doc shouted.

"Doc, Shane is **not **out of control," Niko said. She looked around. "Where is he?"

"BLEEAEAAHHHHHHHH!"

"THIS BRAT JUST VOMITED ALL OVER ME!" Senator Wheiner screamed at the top of his lungs. "OW! AND HE KICKED ME!"

"**Still** think he's not out of control?" Doc asked.

"OW! HE BIT ME!" The Senator screamed again. "THE LITTLE BRAT **BIT** MY KNEE!"

"Get him **out** of here!" Niko screamed at Doc.

"But…" Doc pleaded.

"OW! HE KICKED ME AGAIN!" The Senator howled.

"NOW!" Niko screamed.

"Gooseman you are **so** going to get a spanking…" Doc hissed under his breath as he ran to retrieve his hyper team mate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well Ranger Hartford," Commander Walsh met up with Doc early in the evening. "How was your day?"

"I had a **great** time," Shane grinned. Doc was disheveled and dirty and clearly at the end of his rope.

"You **knew** he was going to do this to me didn't you?" Doc shook with rage. **"YOU KNEW!"**

"Knew about what?" Commander Walsh asked in a casual voice.

"You **know** what…" Doc growled.

"You mean getting into some fights at the amusement park," Walsh counted off. "And fooling around on some of the rides?"

"**Some** fights?" Doc shouted. "He beat up seventeen security guards, eleven costumed characters, five park attendants and one very unlucky mime! He also trashed host of go carts, ate his weight in candy…Which he **threw **up on Senator Wheiner…He was an uncontrolled, undisciplined maniac! A maniac who deserves to be **punished!"**

"Ranger Hartford…" Walsh began.

"PUNISH HIM!" Doc shouted. "PUNISH HIM!"

"Doc, Ranger Gooseman has been through a **lot** today," Walsh said calmly. "Mostly through **your** carelessness!"

"What?" Doc raised an eyebrow. "Sir! He attacked several people and trashed an amusement park."

"Well you shouldn't have given him sugar," Walsh told him. "Besides it turns out the park decided not to press charges as long as he never goes back there. It seems they have a lot of problems with children getting out of control."

"He wrecked several rides!"

"No one got seriously hurt. Well on the rides anyway."

"He threw up on Senator Wheiner!" Doc yelled. Walsh raised an eyebrow. "Okay I concede to **that** one. That **was **a little funny. But torturing me isn't!"

"And neither is fooling around in a lab and causing harm to your team mates," Walsh said. "Next time you have the urge to play baseball, you will think twice about it."

"You…planned this?" Doc looked at the two of them. "The two of you?"

"Well not all of it," Walsh sighed. "I certainly didn't tell him to attack anyone else!"

"I couldn't help it," Shane shrugged. "I was on a roll."

"Sir…" Doc had a wild look in his eyes. "Request permission to rant for a moment…"

"Uh permission granted," Commander Walsh gulped. He was truly afraid of the consequences if he said no.

"It was your brilliant idea to train the Supertroopers wasn't it?" Doc asked.

"Well uh…" Walsh began.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TRAIN THEM? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GIVE THE SUPERTROOPER KIDS SUGAR AND DROP 'EM OFF ON A PLANET!" Doc went on. "NO FORCE IN THE UNIVERSE WOULD HAVE STOPPED THEM! FORGET X-FACTOR! THE CANDY-FACTOR IS THE MOST DANGEROUS SUBSTANCE IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"Ranger Hartford I think you might want to lie down for a while," Commander Walsh spoke carefully. "I think you have been punished enough."

"MORE THAN ENOUGH! HE'S EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL! EVIL!" Doc screamed as he walked away. "Supertrooper kids are a **bad idea**…Gonna be a bachelor for life! FOR LIFE!"

"Well **you** certainly enjoyed yourself," Commander Walsh gave Shane a look.

"Yeah I had fun. Doc's funny. I'm tired…" Shane's eyes started to close. He slumped against Commander Walsh.

"Well you did have a full day," Walsh said sarcastically. Then he realized that the boy truly was exhausted. "Oh all right, come on." Reluctantly he picked him up. "It's time you went to bed."

"Okay…" Shane yawned as he rested his head against Walsh's shoulder.

"Tomorrow we will have a nice long talk about you attacking people," Walsh told him as he carried him to his quarters. "Then again you never listened to me before."

"Wheiner's a jerk," Shane grumbled.

"Yes but you didn't have to kick him," Walsh told him. "Well not too hard anyway."

"Didn't know it was me."

"That's the **only** reason you are not going to be in major trouble for that," Walsh said as he entered Shane's quarters. "But like I said we'll talk about your behavior in the morning. According to Q-Ball that's when you'll be yourself again." He put him down. "Now get some sleep."

"No…" Shane sleepily holding onto Walsh's arm. "Don't go…"

"You can't **seriously** expect me to put you to bed like…?" Walsh was startled. "That gas really **did** affect your brain."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" Shane whined, clearly half asleep and very cranky.

Walsh couldn't believe he was put in this position. "This is **not **happening."

_"Walsh, I know where some of Gooseman's genetic models came from!" _He could hear Senator Wheiner's voice in his head, remembering that awful day when the Supertroopers went rogue. Somehow Wheiner had figured out that Walsh had actually contributed his own DNA to the Supertrooper project.

And he put it into Shane's body.

Technically that made Shane his offspring of a sort. Although he remembered at the time the reasons he did that seemed perfectly valid, as he got older he wondered at the wisdom of such an action. Especially since he had formed an attachment to the young man.

And attachments to Supertroopers were frowned upon.

Oh he had never treated Shane any differently than any other Supertrooper. But Shane was different than the others. He was less aggressive and tended to think more. More importantly he actually felt things other than rage and anger. It made Walsh wonder sometimes where he got that from. Was it the way his DNA design was created or was it the actual DNA…**His **DNA itself that made him different?

And when the whole Supertrooper mess happened, Walsh just wanted to protect him even more. And he swore he would do everything in his power to do that. He would never allow those narrow minded bigots on the Board of Leaders to freeze Shane like an unwanted frozen dinner. Not if he could help it.

Of course that threat was less and less distant over the years. Not every member on the council was as rabid as Wheiner when it came to the Supertrooper situation anymore. In the first place, few of the remaining renegade Supertroopers barely managed to show up on their radar. After the failed attempt by Kilbane and Brainchild to use Batch 22 for themselves and to revive their frozen comrades a few years ago, most of their followers disappeared. They went off back to hiding in what ever unknown world they made their hideout, never to be heard from again.

Except of course Kilbane. But he was always a troublemaker. That couldn't be helped. But even he was smart enough to lay low for a while. He hadn't been spotted in over a year.

Considering how many times Earth was menaced by actual aliens rather than Supertroopers, panic over the escaped mutants had dwindled down to almost nothing. Now Walsh was even hearing rumors that some members of the Board of Leaders were considering awakening the frozen Supertroopers and allowing them to run wild on some alien planets that were considered hostile. Apparently many politicians failed to learn from history.

Walsh knew for a fact that these were only rumors and fortunately no one was taking them seriously. Most of the Board had figured out that one loyal former Supertrooper was more than enough.

Plus the several times Goose helped save the planet, particularly his role in helping defeat the Queen's Armada had cemented his status as a ranger. Not to mention he was also good friends with Ambassadors Waldo and Zozo who perceptively figured out Shane's situation on their own. They and some of their ambassador friends had subtly (or in the Kiwi's case not so subtly) reminded the Board of Leaders time to time of how invaluable Shane was to the Galaxy Rangers and how they owed their lives to him.

Most members of the council were more than willing to let one Supertrooper stay free as long as he did his job, didn't cause too much trouble and was able to do their dirty work from time to time. They had more important things on their minds, like lining their pockets and running their own secret projects.

Oddly enough Wheiner himself had become an unlikely ally. The two men had enough blackmail between the two of them to put each other in jail for decades. Wheiner knew dammed well that he wasn't going to be able to put Shane away without a fight that would strip him of his title and privileges. And there was no way in hell the Senator would risk that.

But there was still that threat, no matter how small that it would happen. But it would not happen. Walsh had been personally responsible for all the Supertroopers, not just Shane. And he would be damned if he let the **one good thing** about that project go to waste.

So here Walsh found himself getting Shane ready for bed and actually tucking him in of all things. He had found a simple shirt large enough for the boy to sleep in and made sure that he was firmly tucked in so that he would not leave.

Not that he had the energy to do so anyway. Shane was sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Walsh shook his head knowing that it would be a long time before **anyone **fooled around in a laboratory again.

Of course it wasn't exactly the **first time** he allowed Shane's natural aggressiveness to help solve situations for him.

He looked at Shane's sleeping face. It was so peaceful. So calm.

Walsh allowed himself a moment to gently stroke Shane's hair as he slept. He indulged in a moment he felt Shane deserved, to actually be a parent to the boy. To allow him to have an actual father in his life. Even if only for a moment.

A moment Shane would never know about. He would never know his secret connection to Walsh. It was best this way for the both of them.

But at that moment a large part of Walsh regretted it. He began to wonder how different things would be if…

No, Walsh shook his head. Thoughts like that were useless at this point and time. Tomorrow Goose would be his adult size again and everything would be back to normal.

But for that **one** moment…

"Go to sleep, son," Walsh said softly. "You have a big day tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first thing Shane noticed was the sensation of being completely warm and covered in softness. Then a bright light shining in his face.

"Rise and shine my Gooseman!" Doc said in an unusually chipper voice that had an edge to it.

"Ohhh my head…" Shane groaned as he sat up. He noticed that his movements were slightly hampered by being tucked in but a good tug of the covers made it easier for him to sit up. He blinked as he saw Niko, Zach, Doc and Commander Walsh standing by his bed. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well you're back to normal," Zach sighed. "And not a moment too soon!"

"Normal? What do you mean?" Indeed Shane was back to his adult self. He blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember anything?" Commander Walsh asked. "Anything that happened yesterday?"

"Well…I remember the smuggling operation we broke up and I remember unloading the canisters when…" Shane then noticed he was wearing only a shirt. He felt his bare skin on the sheets. And something else. Something warm and wet…

"Goose?" Niko blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh boy…" Shane winced as the memories came rushing back. "Now I remember…"

"Yes you do **remember** you little hellion," Doc said sarcastically. "You remember how you **scarred** me for life!"

"What happened to my pants?" Shane looked underneath. "What the hell…?"

"You kind of grew out of your shorts yesterday," Walsh said folding his arms. "Or more specifically your shorts grew out of you for a while. So I….What's that smell?"

"I think I know…" Shane winced as he looked under the sheets. "Oh crap…"

"You wet the bed?" Doc chuckled.

"Shut up Doc," Shane growled.

"Probably a side effect of your rapid growth spurt during the night," Niko tried her best not to laugh.

Doc however was not as prudent. "Goose you gotta remember that you're a big boy now!"

"I just remembered something else Doc," Shane growled. "Your **face **has an appointment with my **fists!**" He was about to pull off the covers when he realized he needed to get dressed. "Just as soon as I find some pants…"

"How about some diapers?" Doc snickered.

"THAT'S IT!" Shane shot up, keeping the sheet around his waist to keep him reasonably modest and grabbed a nearby pair of boxers on the dresser near his bed and with amazing speed yanked them on. Everyone else looked away at that moment but did look back long enough to see Shane tearing off after Doc out of his quarters and down the hallway. "YOU'RE A DEAD DUCK DOC!"

"I could get some training pants for you!" Doc laughed as he ran. "And then I could…OW! OW! GOOSE! COME ON! NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! AAAAHHH!"

"Commander," Zach blinked. "I can't honestly tell the difference between normal Goose and the kid Goose."

"OW! OW! OW! GOOSEMAN YOU ARE A MANIAC!" Doc screamed. "OBVIOUSLY YOU WEREN'T RAISED RIGHT AS A CHILD! OW!"

"Me neither Captain," Commander Walsh sighed. "Me neither."


End file.
